BoogerWorm
by hippiechic
Summary: An annoying song, young children, adults who know the annoying song, and other adults who are easily annoyed. 'Nuff said. This fic is super cute!
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: Just as in my other fics, I have no rights to Dragonball, DragonballZ, or anything else profitable. *sigh*  
  
A/N: Well, this story is just something that came to me one night while chatting with my girl Jadedbest. It was a really stupid comment I made pertaining to a song on a website my other girl, Dragon Demon, sent me a link to one night, and the song's been stuck in my head since. At first I wasn't going to actually write the fic, but after JB begged, I decided to give it a try, so if it really stinks, blame her, not me. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
"Please, just keep a good close eye on him for me," Goku pleaded. "Chi-Chi and I just need a few hours to ourselves. That's all. Then I'll be back to get him."  
  
"Hey man, that's no problem," Krillin answered. "We're on an island. How far could he go?"  
  
"Ahem," Master Roshi cleared his throat to catch baldy's attention. "I think the water might be the worry. Kids drown you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I didn't think of that," Krillin commented.  
  
"You mean water's a bad idea for kids?" Goku asked, perplexed.  
  
Master Roshi nodded his head as if he were the expert on children, "Mmhm."  
  
"Oh, wow! I don't think Chi knows that! She makes him take a bath everyday! And some days when he gets super dirty, she'll make him bathe more than once!" Goku exclaimed, suddenly very concerned for his son's welfare.  
  
Stepping out of the house, Bulma, looking as sexy as ever, even though there was no one around to look that way for, caught the last part of the conversation. "Goku, baths won't hurt him, especially with Chi-Chi around. Besides, they never hurt you. In fact, I couldn't stand to be around you before you started bathing regularly."  
  
Goku grinned and scratched the nape of his neck, holding his young son tightly in his other arm, looking as perplexed as ever.  
  
"Uh, Goku, didn't you say you needed to hurry back before Chi-Chi got upset at you. I think you said she seemed very impatient for you to bring him over here," Krillin reminded Goku of his task.  
  
"Yeah, it's strange. Normally she doesn't want to part with Gohan for ten seconds, much less a few hours, and she sure doesn't like other people to watch him. I just wish I knew what she was so anxious about," Goku voiced his concern.  
  
Bulma just raised a knowing eyebrow. "Goku, you've been married for almost five years and you don't know why Chi-Chi would want to have a few hours alone with you?"  
  
"Well, uh...no," Goku admitted, blushing.  
  
Krillin grinned as he realized exactly what Chi-Chi had in mind. "Uh, Goku, why don't you just put Gohan down and fly on back before she really gets upset? Trust me, we can watch Gohan just fine. We won't let you down."  
  
"Well, alright," Goku smiled at his nearest and dearest friends as he sat his son at his feet and bent to tell him good-bye. "Gohan, you be good and mind your manners, or your mom might get mad at you."  
  
Gohan nodded his head shyly before wrapping his arms around his father's neck in a tight embrace. Goku smiled and returned the affectionate hug before pulling back, prying the boy's arms from his neck. "Look, I really have to go now. I'll be back before long. You just be good and I'll be seeing you."  
  
Gohan simply nodded. Goku placed his hand on Gohan's hatted head and gently rubbed it, causing a few strands of hair not held by the child's ponytail, to escape, going in all different directions around his head like unto a scraggly black halo for the young angel.  
  
"I'm gone." With those words, Goku jumped on his magical cloud and raced through the air toward the 439 Mountain Range, home, and his anxious wife, waving good-bye to his friends, who watched him disappear into the distance, waving until he was completely gone from their sight. It sure had been good to see Goku again.  
  
Bulma slowly approached the child and smiled down at him from behind, "Hi there little guy. My name's Bulma."  
  
Gohan turned around slowly and eyed the girl, carefully assessing her from top to bottom. She sure wasn't his mother, but after looking at Master Roshi and Krillin, he figured she'd have to do.  
  
Bulma held out her hand for a friendly shake with Gohan quickly accepting, after studying the hand momentarily. "Well now, you're pretty friendly," Bulma smiled warmly at him. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and get you something to eat?"  
  
Gohan nodded his head quickly. Food was always a warmly welcomed idea.  
  
"Uh, Bulma, do you think that's such a good idea?" Krillin questioned. "I mean, like father like son. If little Gohan there eats like his dad, then we might not have anything left in a few minutes and I'm not going to town for another week."  
  
Bulma waved one hand at Krillin, casually dismissing his fears, the other holding Gohan's as she guided him toward the Kame House. "Krillin, you worry too much. Look at how small he is. How much could he possibly eat?"  
  
Master Roshi simply watched the exchange, smiling to himself. He figured Bulma would have to learn the hard way and when she did, Krillin and Oolong would have to go to town, leaving him alone with her. His eyes grew wide at the thought. Time alone with Bulma was always welcome for the Turtle Hermit.  
  
"I don't know Bulma. Goku always could eat..." Krillin still seemed hesitant.  
  
Bulma was on the porch by this point and turned to face Krillin, blue eyes flashing. "Would you just drop it?! Back off Krillin! I'm going to take this boy inside and give him something to eat! If he eats everything in sight, then you'll just have to go into town early! Got that?!?"  
  
Krillin gulped and nodded his head submissively. For one of the strongest fighters in the world, he sure gave up easily when it came to orders given by women. First Launch, now Bulma, and no one made Chi-Chi mad, not even Goku dared do that intentionally. What was it with these women?  
  
Once inside the house, Bulma sat Gohan in front of the television, changing it from Roshi's station, The Playboy Channel, to something more appropriate for children. Stopping on Sesame Street, she turned to Gohan and smiled brightly. "Now you sit here and watch TV while I go make something for you. I'll be right back, so don't you move." Gohan nodded his response and Bulma turned, leaving the room for the kitchen.  
  
Gohan stared at the television for a few minutes. The alphabet sure was boring. By now the boy could read entire novels. What need did he have for watching silly puppets dance around singing stupid songs about ABC's and 123's?  
  
Looking around the room, a large window caught Gohan's attention. Through the window he could see a pig lounging in a chair, fast asleep. Having never met the pig before, his curiosity was peaked, and he crawled off the couch, heading for the door to meet this new friend.  
  
As he passed the kitchen, Gohan peeked in to make sure Bulma wasn't looking. After living at his home, Gohan had gotten good at sneaking outside without the woman in the kitchen knowing, since he knew he'd be in serious trouble if he were ever caught skipping out on his homework to play.  
  
Seeing Bulma busy at the stove, Gohan quietly crept past the door then hurried on silent, padded, chibi feet to the front door and his escape to freedom.  
  
Reaching the door, Gohan slowly pushed it open and peered out, making sure no one was looking. Master Roshi was absorbed in a book, while Krillin was busy trying to beat his old record for the most push-ups he could do in ten minutes. They were busy, too busy to notice a small chubby Saiyan, though no one knew what a Saiyan was, slip outside, softly closing the screen door behind him.  
  
Gohan stepped off the small porch, and staying close to the house so as not to be spotted through the window by Bulma, began working his way toward the unsuspecting Oolong. Peering around the corner of the house, Gohan caught sight of the little porker still enjoying his nap in the sun. Gohan grinned to himself, "Bacon," and continued over to meet this strange new friend.  
  
Being as stealthy as possible for a four-year-old, Gohan crept ever closer to Oolong. As he reached Oolong's side, Gohan watched his chest rise and fall with big curious eyes, not unlike his father's.  
  
Slowly, Gohan reached out a hand with one chubby finger extended and gently poked Oolong in the shoulder. Well, it was gently for a Saiyan anyway.  
  
Oolong's eyes flew open only to find himself face to face with a perfectly white, pearly grin of sharp little teeth he only too well picture ripping him to shreds as he dove beneath the chair, leaving behind a very confused little boy.  
  
Gohan blinked a few times before bending over to peer under the lounge chair at the quivering Oolong.  
  
"Hey! Who are you and what do you want? I have friends, very powerful friends. If you do something to me, they'll be sure to make you pay!" Oolong threatened as Gohan just started at him with a blank expression before smiling.  
  
"You're a silly pig," Gohan laughed at Oolong.  
  
"A silly pig?!? Why you little runt!!!" Oolong called out bravely, still cowering from his hiding spot.  
  
Gohan simply nodded his head, grinning, as Krillin rounded the corner, having heard Oolong's distressed voice.  
  
"Oolong, what is it?" Krillin called out, wondering what Gohan could have possibly done to frighten the shape-shifter so terribly.  
  
Gohan turned toward the familiar voice as Oolong replied, "That brat hurt me while I was sunbathing!" crawling out from hiding.  
  
Krillin frowned down at Gohan. "What did you do to him, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan simply looked up at Krillin and walked toward him, holding out his hand. Timidly, he poked Krillin in the chest, which was right at his eye level. Then he looked up at Krillin with his big chocolate-brown eyes, awaiting the verdict.  
  
Krillin frowned at Gohan before looking toward Oolong, who was dusting the sand off his clothes at that moment. "Is that what he did?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Oolong answered. "I was asleep when he did it! But I do know it hurt!"  
  
Smiling, Krillin shook his head. "Well, I guess that would be enough. You do know who this is, don't you?" Krillin inquired, his hand resting on Gohan's head affectionately.  
  
Oolong studied the kid hard, frowning. "I have no idea, but whoever he is, he'd best keep his hands to himself." With that, Oolong sat back on his chair to once again bask in the sun's warm glow.  
  
Krillin's smile broadened. "Oolong, this is Gohan, Goku's son."  
  
At that remark, Oolong's eyelids flew open once again as he turned his head for a better look, before climbing from the chair and approaching Gohan and Krillin for a closer inspection. Squinting against the sun, he finally nodded. "Yeah, I can see it in the eyes. Now I see where that dumbfounded look he gave me earlier came from, and his super strength too."  
  
Gohan smiled back, happy he had found another new friend. Shyly he spoke, "Sorry I frightened you, Mister Oolong. I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's alright, kid," Oolong said, returning to his chair. "As long as you go now, and let me rest, we'll call it even."  
  
Krillin smiled down at Gohan and took hold of his shoulder to lead him away, toward the front of the house. "Why don't you come hang out with me until Bulma's done with your food? That way you'll be out of everyone's way and Master Roshi won't make me do anymore push-ups while I'm watching you, the son of Goku."  
  
Gohan smiled up and Krillin and nodded his agreement with Krillin's plan.  
  
Continuing to lead Gohan, Krillin started again. "Did you know your dad and I are best friends and used to train together under Master Roshi?"  
  
Sitting on the sand under a palm tree, Gohan shook his head, "No, I didn't. Mom doesn't like it when he talks about that a lot. She said she doesn't want me wanting to do those type things. I should stay home and study to be a great scholar."  
  
Smiling beside him, Krillin nodded. "That sounds like Chi-Chi." Setting his feet in the water, Krillin pondered what subject to try next. "Do you do anything besides study, like maybe train?"  
  
Staring out at the sea, Gohan shook his head. "Mom said, no."  
  
"Do you ever wish you could?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done it, so I don't know if I want to or not."  
  
"Good point," Krillin conceded. Watching a pair of seagulls, Krillin thought of something to try. "Hey, Gohan, do you like to sing?"  
  
Gohan turned his gaze from the gently rolling waves to give Krillin a thoroughly confused expression. "Sometimes. Why?"  
  
Krillin smiled. "Well, I know a song and I thought I might teach it to you while you wait for Bulma to finish."  
  
"Is it fun?"  
  
"I'll bet your dad would love it," Krillin confirmed.  
  
"Alright!" Gohan now seemed very enthusiastic. His dad did the coolest stuff, and if his dad's best friend said his dad would like the song, then the song must be very cool and fun indeed.  
  
Krillin cleared his throat and began to sing.  
  
Bulma pulled a plate out of the cabinet and set it on the table before dishing the food from the pots on the stove into separate serving bowls and setting them on the table as well.  
  
"I sure hope that's enough food. If he has his father's appetite it might not be. Then again, who can eat like Goku besides Goku?" Bulma smiled, having the answer, at least in her own mind, as always. "No one. That's who."  
  
After glancing around the room to make sure everything was set just right, Bulma walked to the living room to get Gohan for his snack, only to discover his absence. Taking a deep breath, Bulma fought the urge to freak out, for once, and used rational thought to try and locate the boy.  
  
"Maybe he had to use the bathroom," she guessed aloud as she made her way to the door, knocking softly before opening it only to find the room deserted. Now she was starting to freak as she ran through the house, searching each room for the child before heading outside in desperation.  
  
"GOHAN!!!! Where are you?!?" the worried woman called out, obviously very upset over misplacing her best friend's only son. Goku sure wouldn't be happy about this, and if she thought Goku was going to be upset, Chi-Chi would be absolutely livid. The psychopath might even wish to cause her bodily harm.  
  
Thoughts of Chi-Chi marring her perfect face haunting her mind, Bulma began to scour the beach for Gohan before she finally spotted him after rounding a corner of the house, facing the back, and running smack into him.  
  
Bulma and Gohan both sat on the ground where they had landed after their collision, looking at one another for a moment as Krillin approached them, laughing.  
  
Red-faced, Bulma leapt to her feet and proceeded to give Krillin a tongue- lashing. "You think it's funny that I was hit by the kid and landed on the ground, dirtying up my clothing?!? Well, I don't!!! It takes a lot of work to look this good!!!" By this point, Bulma was towering over the cowering Krillin.  
  
Turning her head, Bulma caught sight of Gohan, who was flat against the side of the building, trying to slip out of her sight without her noticing in order to escape a reprimand of his own.  
  
"Freeze, mister!!!" Bulma roared at him, causing Gohan to freeze and turn uncertain eyes on her. Not even his mother yelled at him like that.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!? I told you to sit still on the couch while I fixed you a snack!!!" Bulma had suddenly moved to tower over the boy, completely forgetting about Krillin and his previous offenses, focusing entirely her wrath on the unsuspecting Gohan.  
  
Shaking, Gohan slowly nodded his head, his eyes watering at her tone. One moment, and two blinks later, tears were cascading down his cheeks causing Bulma to soften her tone and expression, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but you scared me when you went missing. I could just see myself having to tell your parents why you weren't waiting on them when they came to take you home," Bulma explained softly, gently stroking the back of the boy's head comfortingly.  
  
Remembering a trick from her days in dealing with Goku, Bulma pulled back slightly to look Gohan in the eyes. "Look, why don't we go back inside and you can eat? Think that might help you feel better?"  
  
Smiling broadly, Gohan's entire face lit up, thinking about food. Nodding, Gohan confirmed food would indeed help improve his mood.  
  
"Alright then." Bulma led the way into the house's kitchen and took a seat to watch the young boy devour all the food on the table, from a safe distance. When Goku or his family eat, you want to make sure your hands don't get in the way. They might be mistaken for a tasty morsel.  
  
Rising from his chair with a full tummy, Son Gohan waddled from the kitchen, being unable to do much of anything else. Yawning, he made his way to the couch, climbed up, and curling into a tight ball, like a cat, went to sleep.  
  
About an hour later, our small friend awoke to find himself high in the sky on an orange cloud. Rubbing the sleep from him eyes, he looked up to find his father smiling down at him, happier than normal, if that's possible.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! 'Bout time you woke up!" Goku beamed. "Did you have fun at the Kame House? I heard you hung out with Krillin, and Bulma fed you before you went to sleep."  
  
Gohan nodded his head, remembering the meal. Though the food had not been quite as good as his mother's, it had still been delicious, not that he ate slowly enough to actually taste it much, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Did you learn anything new while you were visiting?" asked Goku, seeming very interested in his son's day.  
  
A thoughtful expression on his face, Gohan turned his ebony eyes on his father's. "Well, Krillin taught me a song."  
  
Goku smiled even more. "A song?! Great!!! Why don't you teach me?!?"  
  
Smiling, Gohan began to sing for his father, effectively burning the words and tune into Goku's head by the time they reached home.  
  
Climbing off the cloud, Goku grabbed his son, lifting Gohan above his head and spinning around, much to Gohan's delight, while Chi-Chi watched from the doorway, somewhat sedated compared to the norm.  
  
"Now Goku, you be careful with my baby boy," Chi-Chi warned her husband kindly.  
  
Curious, Goku turned to her and smiled, "Of course Chi." He carried their son over to his wife, who quickly took him, and holding him to her bosom, began covering his face with kisses, while her hands moved hair and clothing out of the way to make sure he was actually still in good condition.  
  
"Well, I guess those friends of yours can be trusted, sometimes," she commented sourly, turning to enter the house, her boy still cradled in her loving embrace. "So, baby, what did you do while visiting with Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi?"  
  
Gohan smiled at her. "I played with a pig, learned a new song, ate some food, and took a nap."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Well, it sounds like you had a long day, but I am glad to hear you took a nap. Sounds like Bulma might not be so bad at the mothering thing after all."  
  
Goku grinning from ear to ear, looking at Gohan. "He learned a really cool song too, Chi! Gohan, why don't we sing it for her?"  
  
Chi-Chi sat Gohan on his bed and began taking off his shoes, so he'd be more comfortable and closer to being ready for bedtime after he ate his supper. "I'd love to hear your song, baby."  
  
Gohan's face lit up as he nodded happily. "Sure thing, Dad! As long as you sing with me."  
  
Grinning, Goku nodded his head at his son, "Of course I will, son," and sat on the bed beside him, clearing his throat in preparation.  
  
"Lalalalala," Goku sang out, warming up and getting his pitch, Gohan grinning in admiration. "Ready, Gohan?"  
  
Nodding, Gohan prepared to follow his father's lead.  
  
Goku opened his mouth wide, took in a lung full of air, and in a strong clear voice, began the song. "I taste like a booger but-"  
  
Smiling in adoration, Gohan followed suit, joining in with, "-I look like a worm, and I bet you never seen a booger that could squirm-"  
  
All the talk of boogers was beginning to get to Chi-Chi as she cringed. How could her husband teach her son such a song? Where did he learn it? Why was this the first time she had heard it? This was all his friends' fault. Somehow, she just knew this was true. Every bad habit her husband had, just had to be their fault, because her Goku was just too perfect to be naturally corrupt like that.  
  
The boys continued in perfect unison, "-I'll be here when you sneeze. I'll be here when you cough 'cuz I'm stuck on your finger and you can't shake me off, because I look-" with that, the song started over, much to Chi-Chi's dismay.  
  
When they reached the third repetition of the song, the Goku stood, pulling Gohan into his arms and began dancing around the room, still singing, while Chi-Chi fumed. Men living in her home, under her care and guidance should not be singing such a crude and obscene song!  
  
Finally the sixth time the song started up again, Chi-Chi had had all she could take and walked out of the room, opting for working in the kitchen in relative silence to listening to the song right beside her.  
  
Much to Chi-Chi's irritation, her husband and son took it upon themselves to serenade her in her duties as she began preparing supper for them, and they continued their song.  
  
"Must you sing that song incessantly?!?" Chi-Chi turned to the two and glared.  
  
Goku and Gohan froze, blinking their eyes in unison with their obvious confusion.  
  
"Uh, Chi..." Goku spoke hesitantly, "Why not?"  
  
Sighing, Chi-Chi realized the song was giving her husband and son great pleasure. Being a kind and compassionate mother and wife, she decided not to take away something that caused them such enjoyment. "Never mind. You may carry on," she responded reluctantly.  
  
Goku grinned broadly. "Thanks Chi!" Taking a deep breath, and looking at Gohan in glee, he started the song again.  
  
As she cooked dinner, Chi-Chi just grinned and bore the song, which just so happened to be driving her even more nuts, giving her a splitting headache on the verge of a migraine. Finally having enough of the din her family was creating, she turned around, eyes flashing.  
  
"That is enough!!!" she roared. Unfortunately for dearest Chi-Chi, the boys were singing so loudly they couldn't hear her. Once Gohan had gotten comfortable with singing, he had begun to sing loudly, his volume rivaling his father's.  
  
Steaming, Chi-Chi's hand automatically grabbed the cast iron skillet sitting in the draining board and began to approach the boys like a tigress on the prowl, looking for something appetizing to attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan were oblivious. They had sung the song over and over so many times they had long forgotten how many verses they had actually completed.  
  
Once again they started over, Goku singing, "Because I, taste like a boog-" he stopped as something collided with his delicate cranium. "Ouch!!!" he called out, turning to get a look at his attacker.  
  
Chi-Chi stood behind Goku, her skillet held at the ready.  
  
Goku rubbed his head; his face held a pathetically confused expression. "Geez, Chi! What was that for? I put the seat down this time!"  
  
Crossing her arms under her breasts, Chi-Chi glared daggers at Goku. "That had nothing to do with the toilet. I'm sick of that song!!!"  
  
Gohan stood silently at his father's side, lest he open his mouth, gain his mother's attention, and join his father in the ranks of the recently bruised.  
  
"But Chi," Goku began to plead, prompting Chi-Chi to add a larger knot to his head, beside the first. "Yeouch!" Goku yelped, holding his head again, hoping Chi-Chi's assault was complete. Kami knew he couldn't stand to lose anymore of his brain cells. He was bad off as it was.  
  
The smallest Saiyan couldn't help but smile and giggled a little as his father tried to reason with his mother, all the while holding his head. This earned our littlest hero a smack on his head from the skillet too.  
  
"Don't laugh at your father. It's rude," his mother quickly chided before turning her attention back to her husband. "Do not ever sing that song in my presence again!!! That song is banned from our house forever!!! If I hear it again, so help me, I will beat the singer into a coma with this!!!" Chi-Chi held up her skillet for both males in the room to see. Both knew she was serious. Chi-Chi never joked about her cookware.  
  
Goku felt himself begin to cower under his wife's scrutiny. How it was he could fearlessly face the Red Ribbon Army, Piccolo, and Garlic Jr., yet be deathly afraid of his wife, a mere female, was beyond him. Then again, many things were in that particular category.  
  
Frowning, he nodded his head dejectedly. "I won't ever sing it around you again..."  
  
"Good," came the quick reply. "Gohan?"  
  
Feeling her eyes on him as she waiting for his response, Gohan nodded his head too. "I promise, too."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes bore into both her family members, making sure they knew she would up hold her threat should they ever decide to risk singing that ridiculous song again. During this inspection, both males looked at the perfectly spotless floor, wishing they could liquefy and ooze away from her without her being able to stop them.  
  
Finally, Chi-Chi's anger began to waive as her barrage of words began coming to a close. Not that yelling was having an effect on the guys anymore after their becoming almost completely immune to the sound of her voice about five minutes into the screaming fit.  
  
After another few minutes, Chi-Chi decided the boys had learned their lesson and left them alone to prepare their supper, confident she would never be subject to their ridiculous song again, since she had effectively killed it that evening. Right?  
  
A/N: Lucky for JB, I was kind enough to write this for her birthday, so Happy Birthday chica!!! (Better posted late than never. ^_^) Well, I hope everyone else enjoyed this, and if you didn't find it humorous, I hope you found it at least cute and amusing. Well, let me know what you thought by leaving a quick little review. Thankies! ^_^  
  
To hear the BoogerWorm song for yourself, visit: http://www.funpages.com/boogerworm/ 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Do you think that by some miracle I was able to procure the rights to Dragonball Z or anything else that might give me a little income? Highly doubtful.  
  
A/N: Well, when I wrote the first chapter of this story, I fully intended for this to be a one-shot fic. Then I started thinking about...well, this chapter's storyline, and I decided to give it a go. So, here's what happens when the BoogerWorm song returns. Sounds kinda like a horror movie, doesn't it?  
  
Smiling to himself, Gohan thought about what a good idea it had been to bring his brother, Goten, and his brother's best friend, Trunks, on this little camping trip.  
  
A few days earlier Gohan had taken his mother's harrowing exams over everything he had been studying and blew them out of the water, of course. Feeling quite proud of his accomplishment and very thankful for the short break from his books, Gohan had suggested camping with the boys as a kind of a male bonding thing to get away for a while. Not to mention giving his mother a much deserved break from the duties of motherhood. She was a single parent after all and raising both the boys on her own wasn't an easy job.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten questioned from a few feet away, standing on the bank of the creek. "What if Mom needs us while we're out here?"  
  
Gohan smiled affectionately at his younger brother. He was extremely proud of the child even if he wasn't as strong as Trunks and hadn't learned how to transform to a Super Saiyan yet. Heck, at his age, Gohan hadn't been able to ascend to Super Saiyan either. That would come with age and training, for both of the boys. One day they would be as strong as their fathers. One day.  
  
"Don't you worry about Mom. She can take care of herself. She's got Nimbus, and even though we're quite a few miles away, if she yelled for us we'd still hear her. Okay?" Gohan explained patiently. Having a younger brother and all the training he had endured as a child had given him patience beyond his years, much more than any other teen around. Something he was eternally grateful for each day of his life.  
  
"Well, okay, Gohan," Goten grinned up at him, eyes wide with trust.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as he dropped his load of wood. "I've got the wood. Now what, Gohan?" This was the miniature prince's first camping trip ever. Needless to say, he was very excited, though he'd go to great lengths to hide that from anyone who might care.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "How about we spar for a while before getting some supper?"  
  
Quickly running from the water's edge, where his reflection had caught his attention and stopping just short of Trunks' freshly stacked woodpile, Goten's yell of, "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" caused Trunks and Gohan to wince at the assault on their ears. The child was more than a little rambunctious.  
  
Immediately, a smirk formed on Trunks' lips. "Goten, why don't we both work together to fight Gohan?"  
  
Goten blinked at Trunks curiously. "Sounds like fun, Trunks, but why?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gohan echoed uncomfortably. Though he was a teenager and they children, Gohan hadn't seriously trained in years and wasn't exactly anxious to fight the two as a team. Trunks was Vegeta's son after all, and Gohan just knew Vegeta had already begun the boy's training. His gut feeling just told him this was not a good idea at all.  
  
"Well," Trunks explained in his best salesman's voice. "You're a Super Saiyan, Gohan. We're just two little kids. I'm sure you can handle us both, easily. Besides, it wouldn't be very fair for one of us to fight you since you're so much stronger and better."  
  
Unable to think of a good argument, Gohan nodded his agreement, and sighing in defeat, knew he was going to regret this. He just knew it.  
  
A few hours later, the boys collapsed in a field, happy yet exhausted. Trunks, with Goten's help, had proven Gohan's misgivings correct; ganging up on him, always catching him off guard. It was an experience he was not anxious to relive.  
  
Watching the two youngsters had reminded Gohan so much of Vegeta and his late father that Gohan had developed a newfound sympathy for their now dead foes and any future ones who might consider Earth an easy target. Trunks and Goten however, worked together in a way Goku and Vegeta had never achieved, in perfect harmony, making them even more fierce opponents.  
  
The boys had very quickly worked out a system Gohan had been unable to find a flaw in. Goten and Trunks would attack as soon the "round" started, forcing Gohan to think and act fast on the defensive to avoid their powerful blows. Once Gohan was distracted, Trunks would subtly drop out while Goten kept his brother amply busy. Then with lightning speed and enough force to derail a locomotive, Trunks would attack, sending Gohan flying backward. Gohan would simply rub his neck and slowly climb to his feet, signaling the start of the next round. This had gone on for hours.  
  
The young boys had definitely done a good job. When they fought, they looked like a mini Goku and Vegeta lavender hair. If only the elder two could have cooperated as their sons did....  
  
"Gohan?" Trunks questioned, bringing Gohan from his previous thoughts of their fathers.  
  
"Yes Trunks?" Gohan answered simply enough.  
  
"I'm hungry," came the return just as Gohan's own stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Me too!" Goten chirped, jumping to his feet. "Where are we going to get some food? Did you bring some capsules?"  
  
Gohan sat and shook his head. "They wouldn't hold enough food for all three of us. I thought we might catch fish for supper."  
  
Trunks raised one brow in obvious distaste. "Fish? As in catching our own food, killing and cooking it before we eat?"  
  
"Well...yeah," Gohan nodded his confirmation. "That's pretty much the idea."  
  
As both Sons watched, Trunks' frown became a huge grin. "Great! Sounds like fun to me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten added his enthused second. Anything his brother thought up that his best friend thought was cool had to be totally awesome!  
  
"All right. Then it's settled," Gohan smiled at the two and climbing to his feet, handed them each a cane pole from a stack he had brought with him earlier in a capsule. "We'll use these to catch the fish, and I'll show you what comes next after that."  
  
Two small heads bobbed as they sprang to their feet, each grabbing a pole, baiting their hooks and casting a line. Gohan followed suit, though at a much slower pace than they.  
  
Later that evening, tummies full and stars twinkling, three young guys sat around a campfire trying to decide how to pass the time until bed.  
  
"We could always play twenty questions!" Goten suggested happily.  
  
"No!" Trunks almost shouted in return. "I'm not playing that game with you. Every time we play, you always pick the same person. Who the heck is Akira Toriyama anyway?!"  
  
Gohan laughed at the boys. How could he not? Every time they got together trouble always followed, and somehow or another it involved Trunks arguing with his conscience, Goten. If only the demon would listen from time to time.  
  
Turning his full attention back to the boys, Gohan caught them arguing. With a lifted brow, he listened to discover what it was they were discussing so vehemently.  
  
"I am not just a stupid kid!" Goten protested loudly.  
  
Trunks shrugged and smirked. "I don't know about that Goten. You sure are acting like it right now."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Hey guys! I have an idea of something we can do," Gohan interjected, effectively ending the little spat.  
  
"Oh?" Trunks questioned. "Well, anything's better than what Goten's been suggesting. See Goten, your brother has cool ideas of things to do, not baby ones like yours."  
  
"Hey!" Goten began to protest.  
  
"Why don't we sing some campfire songs?" Gohan quickly put an end to the impending "am not, are too" argument.  
  
Trunks wrinkled his nose in a frown. "Campfire songs? Like, what kind of songs?"  
  
"Well," Gohan thought deeply for a moment, mentally running through a list of songs he knew, trying to find one suitable for the occasion. "When I was a little younger than you guys, Dad left me at the Kame House for a day, and Krillin, Bulma, Oolong, Turtle, and Master Roshi all had a long day trying to keep me out of trouble. While I was there, Krillin taught me a song, and now I'm going to teach you guys."  
  
"Cue ball taught you a song?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Cue ball?" Goten softly mused to himself.  
  
"Yes he did, and he does not look like a cue ball anymore. That's just what your dad calls him now. So, do you want to learn the song or not?" Gohan asked, his patience wearing thin.  
  
Trunks shrugged his reply as Goten's eyes lit up. "Sure Gohan!" the wild haired chibi cried in excitement.  
  
Gohan chuckled in amusement. "All right then. Here's how it goes." He cleared his throat while two pairs of eyes focused intensely on him, waiting for him to begin.  
  
"I taste like a booger, but I look like a worm. I betcha never seen a booger that could squirm. I'll be here when you sneeze and I'll be here when you cough. 'Cause I'm stuck on your finger and you can't shake me off," Gohan took a breath and began again, Trunks and Goten lending their voices to the melody until they all fell asleep, completely exhausted.  
  
*******  
  
"Come on boys!" Gohan called to the pair of munchkins accompanying him to Capsule Corps. It had been a long night followed by an early starting morning. He was not in the mood to put up with the boys' shenanigans.  
  
"Go on inside," Bulma greeted Gohan at the door with a friendly, almost motherly smile. "I'll take care of the terrors."  
  
Gohan gave her a grateful nod and did as told. Bulma wanted to handle things? Well, he wasn't one to argue, especially with women. All the females he knew were crazy. Women were of the devil. Besides, Bulma was Trunks' mother. She earned what she had coming to her in offering to take charge.  
  
"Boys! Food!" Bulma called to the pair of demi-Saiyans playing tag in her front yard.  
  
Goten froze in his tracks, causing Trunks to run into his back before falling on his tiny tushy. "Food!" he yelled happily and set a new trajectory for the door.  
  
Grumbling, Trunks picked himself up from the ground. "Goten, you're a bakayaro! Stopping suddenly like that without any warning just because of food...." He dusted the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"Trunks, are you coming in, or should I let Goten eat it all?" Bulma threatened from the doorway.  
  
"I'm coming Mom," Trunks replied as he jogged over to her side.  
  
"All right then." Bulma smiled down proudly at her baby as she shut the front door and followed him to the kitchen. "Did you have fun camping?"  
  
Trunks nodded his reply. "I sure did."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
Trunks sheepishly replied, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Much better. So, what all did you do on this little adventure you had?" Bulma continued the conversation as they entered their destination, and she began preparing a snack for the children.  
  
"Guy stuff," Trunks replied smartly, eliciting another frown from Bulma. Since when did her baby keep secrets from her? She was his mother after all. She did cook his meals and clean up after him. Not to mention carrying him for nine months and thirty-six hours of labor. The least he could do was tell her what he had done while out on his first camping trip.  
  
Goten grinned. "We sparred, fished, cooked over a fire and sang campfire songs," he explained happily. Trunks frowned at him. He was going to tell her... sooner or later anyway.  
  
"Sounds like you had a good time. " Bulma smiled as she set two full plates of food in front of each boy. "Eat up."  
  
Neither boy had waited for Bulma's encouragement to begin eating. Both had immediately dug into their food like the hungry little Saiyans they just so happened to be. Bulma simply sighed at the pair before grabbing a bottled water from the icebox and going to check on Gohan.  
  
Bulma discovered the exhausted teen snoring soundly on her couch. If he was anything like his father, nothing was going to wake Gohan, not even the demonic Trunks and his gleeful sidekick, Goten. The trip must have really taken a lot out of him. Then again, Trunks and Goten together for any amount of time could take a lot out of anyone. Goku himself probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with them for long had he been alive.  
  
Smiling to herself at how cute Gohan looked all grown up and curled up on her couch, clutching a pillow to his chest, Bulma pulled a light blue crocheted blanket from the sofa's back to cover him. Feeling a presence in the room, she turned to spy Vegeta standing a few feet away, arms crossed, and a smirk gracing his face.  
  
"He couldn't keep up with them, eh?" Vegeta teased the sleeping adolescent.  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a smirk of her own. "We'll see how you fare since I have to get back to the lab and finish some work. They're in the kitchen. Enjoy." She hastily exited before her husband could reply, much less come up with a good excuse to get him off the hook.  
  
Vegeta frowned at the empty air occupying the place where his wife had been moments earlier and growled. "Brats," he muttered to himself and set out for the location of the boys' last sighting before they could get into too much trouble. At least he hoped not anyway.  
  
"Trunks, I don't think this is such a good idea," Goten warned as Vegeta neared the door.  
  
"Stop being such a baby, Goten," Trunks admonished his cohort with a roll of his eyes. "I'm still hungry, and I've seen Mom do this a million times. I'm practically an expert," he explained.  
  
"Oh." Goten thought Trunks' words over a minute. "Okay!" he said with a trusting smile.  
  
Seeing Trunks reaching for the stove, Vegeta cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for their explanation with a frown.  
  
"Hi Dad," Trunks grinned sheepishly, trying to look innocent though he knew he had been caught in the act with his hand only centimeters from the stove's knobs. Vegeta's frown deepened, and Trunks chuckled nervously while Goten blinked cluelessly.  
  
"Explain," Vegeta's harsh voice broke the silence.  
  
Trunks gave his cutest grin. "After the snack Mom gave us, Goten, and I were still...uh...hungry."  
  
While Trunks carefully contemplated his next sentence, Goten grinned his family's trademark grin at Vegeta. "So Trunks was going to cook us some rice!" he beamed helpfully, holding up the twenty-pound bag of rice he had been holding as evidence.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and focused on his son, who knew he was beyond caught at this point. "Gravity Room," he spoke without inflection, turning to lead the way.  
  
Head hanging, Trunks followed with the carefree Goten right behind him. "Thanks for getting me in trouble," he complained to Goten, who blinked, thinking Trunks was actually thanking him for something he didn't quite comprehend. "Uh...you're welcome Trunks." Trunks sighed heavily and walked on to their destination.  
  
When both boys were inside the chamber, Vegeta turned the dials to a setting appropriate for two young non-super Saiyan boys. Time to "punish" them. In truth, Vegeta only meant to keep the pair busy under his watchful eyes so they couldn't get into trouble before Bulma relieved him later, but no way was he ever going to let them know that. "Push-ups," he turned and commanded the pair.  
  
Trunks glared at Goten one last time before lying flat on his belly and preparing for the exercise. Goten, smiling happily, followed suit and was soon doing push-ups on two fingers right along with his best friend.  
  
As the silence began to hang heavily in the room's warm air, Vegeta leaned back against a wall and watched with his arms crossed. They were quiet. That was a definite improvement from their earlier hullabaloo. Then again it was quiet, too quiet. Knowing children and Kakarot, better than he cared, Vegeta knew this could only mean one thing: trouble. They had to be planning something.  
  
A soft sound carried itself to Vegeta's super receptive ears. The soft yet raspy hum of a child filled his head with a slow version of what seemed a happy song. He had known the silence was too good to last and frowned his displeasure at the interruption. "What is that?" Vegeta interrogated the two small bodies rising and falling in unison.  
  
Goten's smiling face turned toward Vegeta. "It's a song." He was on a roll today, handing out so much useful information. Goten was very proud of himself. He just couldn't understand why Trunks was glaring at him. It wasn't like he had done something wrong or anything. Vegeta had asked after all.  
  
In a reply, Vegeta gave a snort. "Some song. Good thing it doesn't have and words."  
  
Goten continued to grin innocently at the prince. "It does! Gohan taught them to us last night!" Vegeta scowled as his rival's miniature took a deep breath. "I taste like a booger but I look like a worm...."  
  
Listening to the cheerful voice singing such stupidity almost made Vegeta growl. This was turning out to be nothing like he had planned when he agreed to watch the two, and he had agreed. No one in the universe could force Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race to bow to her will. No one!  
  
Trunks simply watched his father's reaction to his best friend's song and smirked as an idea took hold. Never one to pass up an opportunity for chaos, he began working the last kinks from his plan.  
  
"I'll be here when you sneeze..." Goten paused, a confused look on his face. "When you sneeze..." Goten started again before looking over to Trunks. "When you sneeze. What comes next?"  
  
Vegeta found himself on the verge of a relieved sigh when Goten stopped. Despite himself, he almost found himself praying to Dende that Trunks didn't know the next words and that Goten wouldn't remember. Almost.  
  
The frown residing on Vegeta's features deepened when Trunks replied. "When you sneeze and I'll be here when you cough." Goten joined in. "Cause I'm stuck on your finger and you can't shake me off. Because I...."  
  
Vegeta listened in horror as the entire song began again. This couldn't be happening! How could such an annoying song be a continuous loop? Whoever had penned it was more nefarious than Frieza himself! There could be no other explanation for such an atrocity.  
  
Smirking in victory, Trunks took another breath to keep singing and climbed to his feet. This was great. His dad was in such a state of horror and pain he could even stop training without fear of punishment. This form of torture was very useful. He made a mental note to file that information away for future reference. It might come in handy some day. You just never know.  
  
"Stop!" Vegeta yelled, fists flexing as the song started for the fourth time. No way he could stand another stanza; not and keep his sanity.  
  
Confusion covering his face, Goten blinked at the angry prince. "What's wrong? Don't you like my song?" His lower lip began to tremble. How could someone not like his song? And if so, what if they didn't really like him and were just being nice by not saying so? What a big meany!  
  
The pitiful look on Goten's sweet face caused Vegeta to growl in frustration. He could not bring himself to be cruel to the boy as long as he had that particular expression, no matter how annoying he was. 'Since when do I have a heart?" Vegeta wondered. 'I must be going soft. That's gotta be it. Especially since the boy looks so much like that fool Kakarot.'  
  
"Your song was..." Vegeta swallowed the unpalatable words. "A song," he finished finally, glad to have that over.  
  
Though Goten seemed satisfied with Vegeta's answer, the devious Trunks wasn't about to let his father off the hook that easily. "If you like it, why don't you want us to sing it for you? We'd love to do that if you really like the song," Trunks questioned with an evil smirk Vegeta could have been proud of, that is if he hadn't been on the receiving end of it at that particular moment.  
  
Vegeta glared at his boy, who smiled sweetly back at him. Too sweetly for Vegeta's tastes. The child was evil, pure evil. Satan incarnate even. "If I want music, I'll turn on a radio. Now, where did you ever hear such trash?" he demanded.  
  
Trunks' smirk returned with the opportunity to get someone in major trouble, especially if it got him off his father's current hit list in the process.  
  
"Gohan taught it to us," Goten answered happily, even though the question had interrupted his investigation of a roach going up a near wall. Creepy-crawly things were such fun, fascinating even to such a curious boy.  
  
"Yes, Gohan did," Trunks confirmed. This situation couldn't possibly get any better. Could it? Gohan was so dead meat, and he didn't even know it yet. The entire prospect sounded very amusing to Trunks. He was almost, dare he say, giddy over the entire proposition.  
  
This new bit of knowledge led to Vegeta once more donning his trademark smirk, as he quickly ran through a list of suitable means of vengeance. Quickly he marked murder off his list and began contemplating much more subtle avenues, though none seemed nearly as fun. Then again, killing the half-breed would be even less fun when his mate discovered the deed. The thought sent chills up Vegeta's spine. Though merely human, that woman could be one tough opponent.  
  
Settling on a course of action, Vegeta stalked from the room in pursuit of his prey like the predator he was. He planned to have some fun. Heck, he had earned it after babysitting two children as well as he had. They were both still alive and nothing was broken, yet. Even Bulma would have to agree he had been extremely good lately. He had even followed all of the ridiculous rules she made for him, a prince. Well, he planned to change that resent record of behavior. Being evil sure felt good.  
  
Gohan still lay on the couch as Vegeta entered the room and approached him, oblivious to everything other than consuming a mountain made of rice. He had the sweetest dreams. Food.  
  
Smirk replaced by faux fury, Vegeta took a breath. "What are you doing?! I'm talking to you!" he roared, successfully jarring the teen from his dream.  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open at Vegeta's voice and he quickly sat up in surprise. Just how long had the prince of doom been standing there? What had he done? And why was Trunks looking so smug in the doorway? Something was definitely up.  
  
"Answer me!" the towering Saiyan warrior demanded.  
  
"I was...well, sleeping,' Gohan offered, nervously scratching an itch at the base of his skull. Something about this whole situation just didn't seem right. He hadn't done anything, and Trunks was simply enjoying this too much. What could it be though? Vegeta wasn't one for practical jokes. Was he? What was going on here?  
  
"You come over here, feed your brother our food, dump him on me, and then sleep on my couch while I deal with these brats?!" Vegeta roared. "You will not treat me with such disrespect!"  
  
Gohan blinked a few times before frowning and looking over at the children, the real enemies. "What did you two do to Vegeta? You have got to learn to leave him alone sometimes."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as Gohan turned the tables against him. This was not going as planned. He knew he had to think of something and do so fast. Otherwise he was going to be dead meat, no matter who decided to punish him. What he just didn't understand is why people got so irritated about a few little pranks and other annoyances. Sheesh, some people were just so picky.  
  
"We sang for him," Goten offered the explanation that set the sprockets in Trunks' devious mind to turning toward his salvation.  
  
"Singing?" Gohan was just ever so slightly confused. What could singing possibly have to do with Vegeta's irritation? Then again, judging from Vegeta's expression, Goten might have just hit the proverbial nail on its head.  
  
'Yeah," Goten managed before Trunks cut him off.  
  
"We were going to sing that new song you taught us for Dad, but we forgot some of the words. We were hoping you would help us out so he could hear it all," Trunks shot Goten a look to keep him quiet before giving Gohan the most innocent smile he could muster.  
  
Without thinking or noticing the expression on Vegeta's face, Gohan smiled his rely. "No problem guys! I can fix that!" He took a breath, and Trunks had to hide his smirk as the Son brothers broke into song. It was just like his very own Broadway musical, and Trunks was delighted to no end to see his father's reaction to, "I taste like a booger, but I look like a worm...."  
  
Vegeta was fuming. No way was he going to suffer another round of torture. He didn't have to put up with this. He was the prince of all Saiyans for Kami's sake!  
  
"Enough!" loudly erupted from Vegeta's mouth halfway through Gohan and Goten's second round. "I'm going to strangle you both!"  
  
Both Sons blinked at Vegeta in confusion until he flew full tilt at them, intent on making good his threat. They quickly scattered, giving the older man two speedy targets to chase instead of only one.  
  
"Aiiee!" Goten squealed as he dove behind a chair, narrowly escaping capture. Somehow this was not how he had envisioned his day. Hide-and-seek was great and all, but playing with Vegeta was just weird, not to mention that whole dying thing. Definitely not good at all. Some people were meant to play games, and others weren't. That's just the way it is.  
  
"What is going on in here?!" Bulma demanded from the doorway, causing all Saiyans to freeze and wince. Bulma becoming involved certainly wasn't in any of their best interests.  
  
"You were being so noisy I couldn't concentrate on anything!" the lady of the house continued her rant. "Then when I walk in here, I find this! And you, Vegeta! I know you know better! Gohan, you take Goten and go on home now. Trunks and Vegeta's playtimes are over," Bulma briefly spoke to the young boys before turning her attention back to her husband son as Vegeta's rival's offspring made a hasty exit.  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing? I thought you were princes. That's not how you entertain guests." Bulma advanced on the two remaining Saiyans. Who was more scared at that time is up for debate. Both knew it happened to be the end of the road for them. One more slip-up and they might well find themselves facing King Yemma, or begging Chi-Chi for food at the very least.  
  
Vegeta refused to show any weakness. He stood his ground and stared down his mate. She was like a wild animal when she was angry. When irate, she would pounce on the first weakness she spotted, tearing her victim's pride to pieces. Vegeta did not intend to be her next victim.  
  
"I can't believe you were trying to kill my best friend's children." Seeing her husband open his mouth for a reply in his defense, Bulma held up her hand to silence it. "I don't care Vegeta. No matter how much you hate Goku, or his kids annoy you, this is unacceptable. Go back to your gravity chamber and train or something. Oh, and take Trunks with you. I don't even want to look at you two right now." With a sigh, Bulma turned and left the room for the more peaceful surroundings of her lab. Right now, even working with her absent-minded father sounded calming.  
  
When Bulma had stepped out of the room, Vegeta turned to glare at his son who only grinned in reply. "Uh...hey Dad," Trunks tried with the most adorable smile he could manage at the time.  
  
Without a word, Vegeta grabbed the half-breed's ear and started to the Gravity Room with his son whining in protest with each step.  
  
Once back in the safety of Vegeta's favorite room, Trunks was released. With a smirk Vegeta spoke, "So, you like being devious and tormenting people with your games, eh? Well, now it's my turn, and payback won't be pleasant...for you at least."  
  
Trunks gulped. He had certainly done it this time. He felt his body become heavy to the point he could barely move and silently cursed himself for going so far with his father, and even more for not being stronger to withstand the new gravity level his father had set the room for.  
  
"Hit me once, and I'll let you go," Vegeta laid out the rules to his new game as he slowly advanced on his son.  
  
Trunks instinctively knew this was going to be one long night. Maybe next time he'd think twice before annoying his father. Then again, he was Trunks Vegeta Brief, Prince of the Saiyan race....  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I don't know if I told you this before, Android 71, but I had this idea even before you left your review. I just reread the reviews for chapter one and started laughing at how right on yours was. Yes, Jadedbest. I laughed at your review too. ^_^ Enough of that, everyone - REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^ 


	3. The Finale

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is...well...I...um... *eyes dart back and forth* the idea's mine...at least...I think so....  
  
A/N: Who'd have ever guessed this story would become so long? Leave it to my stupidity to turn a simple, annoying song into an epic. Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two. ^_^  
  
"So, are you going to ask her out?" Trunks spoke into the receiver of the phone.  
  
"I...I don't know," came the hesitant reply.  
  
"Why not?!" Trunks sounded shocked. "She's a total babe and way into you. And have you seen her shake her thing?" he ended with a smirk resounding in his tone.  
  
Goten was silent on the other end for a moment. "But she only goes out with guys who have a car," he protested miserably.  
  
"So? It means she appreciates a good ride," Trunks explained. To his perverted mind, this was certainly a good thing. Hopefully Goten would see it too.  
  
"But I don't have one," Goten mentioned, seemingly completely oblivious to Trunks' insinuations. "No car, no date."  
  
"Goten, buddy, have you forgotten who you're friends with?" Trunks chuckled. "You can borrow my car to ask her out and for the date."  
  
"I don't know, Trunks," Goten said worriedly. "Isn't that lying? What if she finds out? Then I'd never get– uh...another date."  
  
Reverting back to his childhood tactics, Trunks proceeded to try to convince Goten into his plan. "C'mon, 'Ten. She'll never know."  
  
"It just doesn't feel right," Goten's conscience tried a new angle against Trunks' manipulative actions.  
  
Trunks frowned at his best friend's lack of enthusiasm for his marvelous masterminded scheme to get him laid. "You're not a chicken, are you?"  
  
"No!" Goten quickly countered Trunks without realizing he was playing directly into Trunks' hands. "I'm not a chicken!"  
  
"All right then, it's settled. You'll borrow my car tonight and- " Trunks paused, frowning deeply as his mother's voice interrupted this most pressing conversation.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Bulma called out from a few rooms down the hall. "Come here!!! We need to talk!!!"  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat. He could win a fight with almost anyone but his mom, and not responding to his mother's summons was like unto a death wish in the Brief household. "Look 'Ten, Mom's bellowing. I've gotta go. But you keep thinking about our plan while I work out the kinks, and before you know it, you'll be on that date for sure."  
  
Goten sighed in reply, or at least that's all Trunks heard before hanging up the phone. It really didn't matter what his friend had to say after that. He was going to follow through with Trunks' plan anyway you cut it. He always did, no matter how strongly he objected. Somehow he always gave in. Trunks had to smirk at his thoughts. He was just that good.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Brief!!! Don't you make me come get you!!!" Bulma yelled again, irritation evident in her voice. Bulma Brief was not a patient woman, and she certainly wasn't getting any younger while waiting for her hardheaded offspring.  
  
"Coming, Mom!!!" Trunks called out cheerfully as he climbed to his feet from the bed where he had been sitting Indian style during his conversation with Goten. After a quick glance in the mirror to check his always perfect hair, Trunks opened the door to his room and headed down the hall toward his mother's calls, stepping around his sister's jacks in the hallway.  
  
"There you are," Bulma commented when he entered the room.  
  
A quick glance around made Trunks painfully aware things were not as they should be. "Um...Dad...what are you wearing?" Trunks asked his father, who was clad in stunning black and white.  
  
Vegeta simply frowned, giving the boy a dismissing grunt as he continued to fight with the fabric around his neck.  
  
"Your father and I have plans tonight," Bulma informed the confused boy. "We're going to attend a charity dinner and listen to a speaker at the university tonight. I know this is last minute notice, but the babysitter just called and cancelled. We bought tickets months in advance, and there is no way we're going to miss tonight."  
  
Trunks could not help the look of horror on his face. This was simply, totally and completely unjust! How could his mother do this to him? "Mom!" he whined, "Goten and I had plans to spend tonight together-"  
  
Bulma waved her hand at Trunks as she cut him off, mid-sentence. "That's fine. He's going to be coming over here. You see, Gohan and Videl are going to the dinner too, and they'll need a babysitter just like your father and I. We won't be out too late, and you know what to do with the girls. Just be good, and don't let them get into too much trouble," she instructed her son, rising to peck his cheek as Vegeta walked over, completely dressed, finally.  
  
Bulma took her husband's begrudgingly offered arm and smiled at her eldest. "And be good." She smiled at him knowingly before making her exit, leaving a lost, confused and wounded Trunks behind her.  
  
"That is so not fair!" Trunks whined out to no one in particular as his mother's heels rounded a corner, out of earshot.  
  
"What's not fair?" a pair of big blue eyes blinked up at him adoringly.  
  
Trunks frowned in reply. "Having to watch you. That's what."  
  
Blue eyes widened and Trunks winced, knowing what was coming next. "YAY!!!! You're gonna be my babysitter!!!" Bra exclaimed excitedly. "C'mon T'unks! Let's p'ay house!!!" She grabbed her brother's hand and began trying to drag him to her room where all kinds of girly pink stuff awaited him. How could life be so unfair to him in one night? He could have at least had someone like Pan for a sister and not the overly girly and cutesy type Bra seemed to prefer being.  
  
"Trunks?" a call sounded from the hall, saving him from his fate at the hands of the pint sized demon wearing a pink dress and rhinestone tiara, reminding everyone who knew her of her royal lineage.  
  
"I'm in here, Goten," Trunks pulled his hand back from his sister, managing to lift her off her feet in the process so that he was holding his hand level with his face, off to the side, with her hanging on and grinning like Ronald McDonald. Trunks frowned at her as Goten walked in. Thank Kami for the new plane Videl had bought. It made the distance between Trunks and Goten's homes almost negligible without expending any unnecessary ki energy.  
  
"Man...I see you got the same thing I did..." Goten commented when he entered, trying to restrain the chuckle threatening to burst from his throat at the disgust written on Trunks' every feature.  
  
Just then a small head peeped into the room and tugged on Goten's trousers. "Unca 'Ten," the little voice called up to him impatiently. "I need ta potty."  
  
Goten looked down at the brunette monster clinging to him, batting her big blue eyes up at him so innocently. He knew that look alright. He and Trunks had perfected looking innocent. "Trunks..." he whined slightly. "What do I do?"  
  
Trunks frowned, having just shaken his younger sister, who at that very moment was giggling and jumping into the air, trying to grab his hand again. Hanging in the air was fun! "Bra, make yourself useful and show Pan where the bathroom is. She hasn't been here since we finished the remodeling."  
  
Bra stopped hopping and smiled at her brother sweetly, nodding enthusiastically. "Sure thing T'unks! Then we can p'ay!" With her royal declaration announced to the world, Bra ran over to Pan, grabbed the other girl's hand and quickly lead her from the room and to the nearest available potty.  
  
Trunks sighed in relief at the silence. "So, I see you got conned into babysitting too?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Goten nodded dejectedly. "Yeah...."  
  
"Well, I guess our plans for getting you that date will have to wait," Trunks stated as he crossed the room, and stepping past his friend, lead the way back to his bedroom down the hall, closing and locking the door behind them once inside.  
  
"Uh...Trunks...." Goten started unsurely, "Shouldn't we at least leave the door open so we can hear them or something? I mean...we are technically supposed to be watching them...."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "That's the beauty behind being able to sense ki. We can watch them without having to actually watch them," he explained logically.  
  
"Oh!" Goten said in understanding before frowning again. "Um...Trunks...what do you mean?"  
  
Sighing in exasperation at having to always explain his best ideas to his sidekick, Trunks proceeded to clarify. "Since we can sense ki, we can tell where the girls are all the time and know if they're in trouble without having to actually be in the same room with them. See?"  
  
"Oh!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. "I see! Gee Trunks! That's a great idea!"  
  
Bathing in the glory being bestowed upon him by Goten, Trunks simply smiled and nodded, his ego recovering nicely from the indignation suffered at the hands of his mother only ten minutes earlier. "Now, back to the date thing..." Trunks approached the subject again just as his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of giggling coming from a nearby room.  
  
"Uh oh," Goten spoke the words on both their minds. "That can't be good."  
  
Trunks growled his irritation and climbing to his feet, headed back out the door and down the hall, Goten right behind him. As he opened the bathroom door, Trunks was not prepared for the sight that met him. Standing in the middle of the bathroom were two drenched little demi-Saiyans with their clothes clinging to their little forms tightly, and hair falling in two sets of eyes.  
  
Bra had her hands in the bathtub, where water was running, Trunks was unhappy to notice; Pan was at the sink. It appeared the girls had been in the middle of a water fight of some sort, as evidenced by the large puddle of water on the floor between them.  
  
Unable to say anything for fear of losing his cool, Trunks stood completely still, taking deep, calming breathes as Goten moved past him. "Panny! Bra! What are you doing?!" Goten questioned the little water sprites.  
  
Bra grinned at him. "Panny's hair was dirty, so I washed it. 'Den she wanted to wash mine, but I said, 'No!' And 'den she splashed water on me!" Bra explained the situation.  
  
Goten shook his head as Trunks quietly muttered his fate. "Mom is going to kill me...."  
  
"Look, Trunks, chill," Goten tried to calm his friend before turning back to the dripping girls. "You two need to go to Bra's room and change out of those wet clothes. Trunks and I will be there in a few minutes to make sure you have. Okay?"  
  
Two heads bobbed up and down, sending fresh droplets of water showering down on the teenaged boys.  
  
"My hair!!!" Trunks finally yelled, snapping out of his trance-like state. "I'm going to kill you little monsters!!!"  
  
At that the two girls took off running for Bra's room, screaming every step of the way causing their two elders to wince. As the sound faded, Goten sighed. "I guess we'd better go ahead and get started on this and get their clothes dried before everyone gets back." He bent and began digging through the cabinet for a towel to dry the puddle, completely missing the fact that the water was still running in both the sink and tub.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Trunks stopped him. "I'll just have a bot clean it up, and then do the girls' laundry too. As long as they don't get into anymore trouble we shouldn't have any issues."  
  
Just as those words were out of Trunks' mouth, he heard a high pitched squeal, sounding an awful lot like his little sister's voice when she was in pain. His eyes widened as he spun on his heels to find the source of the noise, only to slip on the wet linoleum and fall flat on his backside. Well, almost, save for the fact that Goten was in the way; meaning Trunks landed with his back on Goten's, the younger demi-Saiyan finding himself face first in the large puddle, completely soaked to the bone.  
  
Upon hearing the awful sound being once again emitted from Bra's room, Trunks quickly resumed his upright stance and with a quick, "Sorry 'Ten. You can borrow some of my clothes until yours are dry," he was gone from the room, being careful not to make the same mistake twice.  
  
A million tragedies filling his brain, an explanation for each that would keep him out of trouble with his parents quickly following, Trunks dashed down the hallway to the door to "My Pink Haven" as Bra so loving had dubbed her room. Reaching his destination, Trunks threw open the door, preparing for the worst, as his eyes fell on his sister.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room, Bra held her hairbrush in her hand, bristled end toward the ceiling as she took a deep breath. Lungs filled, she opened her mouth and once more, let out the noise, akin to yowling, which had first caught young Trunks' ear. "Ahhhhhhohhhhahhhhhhh!!!!!" Bra sang at the top of her lungs.  
  
Trunks' hands flew to his ears, protecting them from the onslaught of the rising and still rising pitches being coming from his dear sister's mouth. Who knew such a pretty little thing could make such a terrible noise?  
  
As the noise ended, Bra closing her mouth, Trunks noticed the presence of a soggy Goten who had followed him into the room.  
  
As could be predicted from her earlier actions, Bra opened her mouth to fill her now empty lungs. Goten's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and quickly shouted, "No, Bra!!! Not again!!!"  
  
Two sets of curiously blinking blue eyes turned toward the young men as Pan faltered in her clapping for Bra's solo act while Bra herself, forgetting what she was doing, dropped her hairbrush to the floor with a clang so she could put her hands on her hips in an almost perfect imitation of Bulma when angered. "Who you think you are ruinin' my solo?!" she screamed at Goten, her eyes blazing a fiery blue.  
  
Goten simply blinked in return. The last thing he had expected was for the half pint of a person to turn toward him with aggression. Wasn't he supposed to be the one babysitting? Didn't that mean he was the one in charge? So, why was one of his charges yelling at him? It completely confused the poor Son as to how this could be happening, at least until he remembered who this charge was: Bra Brief; daughter to Bulma Brief and Prince Vegeta, not to mention sister to Trunks Brief. Yes, she definitely had a temper which knew no fear.  
  
Thankfully, so did Trunks. "We're your babysitters, that's who," Trunks responded for the silent Goten. His little sister's ferocity never had frightened him.  
  
Pan spoke up next. "We wanted music. That's why Princess Bra was singing," she patiently explained. Trunks and Goten were reasonable people. They would have to listen to her and let Bra continue her solo, therefore making everyone happy. Well, almost everyone. Of course, the guys would not be pleased, but what did that really matter? They weren't important. They were the babysitters, not to mention, family. They didn't have feelings or opinions. Kinda like parents. They were there simply for children's amusement or to end their fun, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"If you want music, turn on the radio. Otherwise, I don't want to hear it," Trunks laid down the law.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other and blinked for a moment before simultaneously turning their gazes toward Trunks once again. "Dat's a great idea!" Bra chirped happily, causing Trunks to blink.  
  
"It-...it is?" Trunks asked hesitantly. His sister had given in way too easily. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had something planned.  
  
Bra simply nodded her head sweetly. "We'll listen to my new radio!" Smiling brightly, she turned and began skipping toward her small, pink of course, boom box as Trunks heaved a sigh of relieve and began heading toward the door with Goten in the lead. Maybe now they could get Goten changed and plan more on that date.  
  
Just as the boys' feet exited the room, the first strains of a happy song filled the air. Another moment's wait and a warm and bubbly voice crooned out of the radio. "I love you. You love-"  
  
Simultaneously, twin teen heads turned, each yelling in horror. "NO!!!!"  
  
"Turn that off this instant!!!!" Trunks demanded.  
  
Bra's hand quickly hit the "stop" button as she and Pan turned to see what was the matter with the guys. Who could not like their music? Barney was the greatest after all. He was a cool purple dinosaur who loved everyone. Wasn't that a good thing?  
  
"What's wrong, T'unks?" Bra blink curiously. "It was radio music, just like you said."  
  
Trunks' eyes were wide as he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Look, I'm going to tell you now and you better listen up. I never and I mean NEVER want to hear that song again. Got it?"  
  
Blue eyes blinked back in reply before the small heads nodded their understanding.  
  
"Good. Now that we have that straight, let's listen to some real music." Trunks began walking across the room, intend on turning on the radio portion of the boom box.  
  
"What's wrong with Barney?" Bra asked as her brother stepped beside her. "It was my new tape, so it has to be," she paused to think of the best word for the situation, "hip." Bra beamed, very pleased with herself.  
  
Trunks frowned down at her before turning back to the box's controls, shaking his head. "No, it's not. It's horrible, and I don't want to hear it again."  
  
"Oh..." came the reply.  
  
After searching the top of the Pepto-Bismol pink appliance, Trunks picked it up, turning it upside down, looking for something. "Where's the tuner?" he finally asked Bra, watching for her reaction.  
  
"Tuner?" the confused child asked. "T'unks...what's a...tuner?" Bra felt she must be missing something, something important.  
  
Trunks simply sighed in reply. "It's a thing to help you listen to the radio, but this thing doesn't have one, so don't worry about it." He sat the box back in its place and turned to leave.  
  
"We want music!" Pan's demanding voice reminded Trunks of what had brought him into the room to begin with. If he left now, after forbidding them from listening to Barney, they would surely go back to taking turns screaming wordless solos. He cringed at the thought.  
  
"Well, Panny..." Goten ventured as he stepped forward, bending down to be closer to her eye level. "How about we teach you a song, and then you can sing it together? Would you like that?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he shook his head, receiving a somewhat reassuring smile from his counterpart. Goten had something planned. Maybe it would work to their benefit.  
  
"Well..." Pan thought on the matter, looking to Bra for guidance, who's only offer was a carefree shrug of her shoulders. She didn't care what happened, as long as she was the center of attention. Finally Pan nodded. "All right. Teach us a song, Unca 'Ten!" she demanded.  
  
Goten simply chuckled and made himself more comfortable as Bra joined them on the floor, followed closely by Trunks. "Trunks and I will teach you a song."  
  
"Um...what song?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten froze and blinked before turning his face toward Trunks. "Um...well..." he thought long and hard, scratching his head from the effort. "I...um...Trunks...I don't know," he finally admitted.  
  
Trunks shook his head sadly. This had started out as a great plan at least. Too bad Goten hadn't had it all figured out before he started putting it into action. Well, now for plan...where were they now anyway? C?  
  
"Well..." Trunks starting thinking, searching every crevice of his consciousness for a suitable song or ballad that might have a chance of striking the girls' fancy. "There was that one song we learned once...."  
  
Following his normal protocol, Goten had blinked. "Um...Trunks.... What song are you talking about? You're being kinda...vague."  
  
Looking up into Goten's curious eyes, Trunks had nodded. "I know. The one I'm thinking of is the one your brother taught us." He grinned mischievously as thoughts of all the trouble that song had caused flooded his mind. Boy, those had certainly been the days. Unfortunately, nature had forced him to grow up and given him a kid sister, both of which had cramped his ability to set people up and start all kinds of trouble without getting in much, if any, himself. What fun that had been....  
  
Goten's eyes lit up as he found himself remembering very similar things as Trunks. That was a good song. Surely the girls would love it as much as he and Trunks had. "That one just might work!" He nodded his approval to the main conspirator.  
  
"T'unks, what song are you gonna teach us?" Bra asked curiously. Somehow a song taught to someone by Gohan sounded rather dorky, but she was certain if her brother and Goten thought it was cool, then it must be. They wouldn't like something dorky. Would they?  
  
Trunks smiled at his kid sister. "It's just a song Gohan taught Goten and I once to keep us under control. It was kinda gross, but we loved it. Wanna learn it?"  
  
"G'oss?" Bra wrinkled her nose. She was a princess. Why would her brother even begin to presume she might want to have anything to do with something...gross?  
  
"Gross?!" Pan had questioned simultaneously in her completely different, excited, tone.  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded assurance and reassurance to the girls. "It's gross," Goten told the now deeply interested Pan.  
  
"But not too gross," Trunks finished the thought for his little sister. "So, you want to learn it or not?"  
  
"Hm," Bra thought for a moment, hand on chin in a very grown-up pose. Finally, she reached her decision. "I guess so; just as long as it's not too g'oss." She shook her finger at her brother, threatening him. "I don't like things dat are too g'oss."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes, I know. So, let's get started."  
  
Looking at one another, the two boys each took a deep breath. "I taste like a booger, but I look like a worm. I betcha never seen a booger that could squirm. I'll be here when you sneeze and I'll be here when you cough. 'Cause I'm stuck on your finger and you can't shake me off."  
  
Taking another breath to start singing their song again, Trunks and Goten watched the devil chibis in front of them for any kind of reaction to the song.  
  
As they watched, Pan's face grew from curiosity, lighting up with a huge grin. "Again!!!" she exclaimed excitedly. She obviously liked the song, for better or for worse.  
  
Bra wasn't nearly so easy to please as she sat and frowned for a moment longer, debating the merit of such a crude and ridiculous song. I mean, who writes a song about boogers and worms? They're icky!  
  
"What do you think?" Goten asked Bra gently. "Do you like it? If so, we can teach it to you."  
  
Slowly Bra had turned to look at Goten and began to grin as she nodded happily. "I like! Sing it 'gain!" she demanded in truly princess fashion.  
  
Both boys laughed and began their song again, singing round after round until the girls had caught on. Satisfied that the demons were content, Trunks and Goten got up and went to the kitchen for a snack before retiring to Trunks' bedroom to change clothes and finish their date plans.  
  
*******  
  
"Mommy, do I have to stay with Mawon? I like it a lot more when T'unks watches me. He's more fun," Bra whined as she, along with her mother and father, trod through the beach's sands toward the Turtle Hermit's home, the Kame House.  
  
"I know you do, but you know your brother's busy tonight. He's got things he has to do," Bulma explained as Vegeta snorted and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, like detention." As usual, Trunks was in trouble.  
  
"You've always had a good time with Marron in the past; I'm sure this time will be the same. Pan's even coming over for you to play with. Just be a good girl for Mommy and try to have a good time," Bulma instructed the miniature carbon copy of herself.  
  
This was a most odd turn of events. Usually, Bra loved to stay with Marron and would do almost anything to avoid staying with Trunks. She loved her big brother and was excited about spending time with him, but being the little genius she was, she also knew that when her parents weren't around, annoying her older brother was not a smart thing to do. Unfortunately, she never could think of anything else do when Her Trunks was around.  
  
Then just a few weeks ago, leaving Bra and Pan with Trunks and Goten had been a completely and totally unavoidable situation. Neither Marron nor their normal sitter had been able to keep the children. Ever since then, Bra had been strangely attached to her brother. It certainly was odd.  
  
The small blue haired child sighed unhappily. "Al'ight Mommy. I'll be good, but I don't promise to have a good time!" she stated plainly.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "As long as we have an understanding." She reached out her hand and knocked on the wooden door before her, announcing their arrival.  
  
While waiting for someone to open the door, the trio was startled by the voice of a pretty young blonde woman at the corner of the house. "Hey there. No use in knocking. They're all taking a nap in the back. No one could hear you," she explained with a smile.  
  
Bulma greeted Marron with a smile, taking in the yellow bikini the girl was wearing. She must have been in the middle of sunbathing when she heard them arrive. "Hi, Marron. We were just here to drop off Bra is all."  
  
Marron smiled down at the girl. "That's great. Pan's already here, building sand castles. Everyone should be up soon. They went to sleep a while ago, and they don't usually nap too long in the afternoons. Why don't you go ahead and go help Pan with her sand?" she suggested to her newest ward.  
  
After receiving an affirmative nod from Bulma, Bra hugged her mother and father good-bye before merrily skipping off to find her bestest friend in the whole world.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be on our way now," Bulma commented.  
  
Marron nodded. "Okay. I'll see you when you get back, and don't worry. I'll take good care of the girls; I promise."  
  
"Alright then." Bulma smiled as she turned and taking her husband's unwilling arm, headed back toward the aircraft they had flown to the island.  
  
After watching the busy parents walk away, Marron turned and headed back to her spot in the sun. Settling into her reclining lawn chair, she took a sip of homemade lemonade and laid back to continue working on her tan. "You girls be good," she instructed before she felt herself begin to doze off. What did it really matter anyway? How much could those two really get into in a few minutes, on an island nonetheless?  
  
Bra sighed long and loudly.  
  
"What is it, Bra?" Pan asked her curiously. If there was one thing she knew, it was that whenever the princess was bored or upset, all heck was about to break loose; sometimes quite literally.  
  
"I'm bored," the first young demi-Saiyan complained. "I'm tired of p'ayin' in the sand."  
  
"Me too," Pan agreed. "But Miss Marron said that's what we should do, and we can't go do somethin' else without permission."  
  
"Well, let's just get pe'mission then," Bra explained logically.  
  
Two small heads whipped around to spy the sleeping beauty on her chair.  
  
"But Marron's sleep now," Pan frowned unhappily. After building ten sand castles she was beyond bored with the process.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to get pe'mission from someone else then," Bra stated logically. It made perfect sense to her anyway.  
  
"We can do that?" Pan asked curiously. She had never heard of this before. Didn't the title of "babysitter" given to Marron mean that she was the one to give the orders?  
  
"Course we can do that, duh!" Bra rolled her eyes. "Mawon's our babysitter and can tell us what to do. Well, Mawon's parents can tell her what to do. So, if Mawon's parents can tell her what to do, and she can tell us what to do, then her parents can tell us what do, too. See?" Bra tried to explain things more thoroughly to her older friend.  
  
"Oh! I...no," came the reply.  
  
Bra simply sighed in exasperation this time and said, "Follow me."  
  
Getting up from the sand, being sure to dust her trendy outfit clean, Bra led the way from their spot on the beach to the front door of the Kame House. Turning the knob and pushing lightly, she discovered it was open when it swung inward for her. With a quick peek around, she entered. Hearing a TV in one of the upstairs rooms, she quickly began leading her little pseudo commando group of two along the way, trying desperately not to wake anyone else in the house.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Bra stopped for a few moments to figure out which room the sounds of a medicated hemorrhoid cream commercial were coming from. Direction established, two small, rather innocent looking girls headed for a slightly cracked door. As she peered inside, Bra grinning merrily as she spotted her prey.  
  
Sitting in a comfortable looking blue armchair was Krillin, watching the television. As the commercials drew to a close, he chuckled softly at their stupidity before beginning to totally crack up as his show came back on. Nothing like The World's Dumbest Morons to make one die laughing.  
  
As Krillin laughed the day away at the stupidity on his television, the two girls crept into the room. Poor Krillin didn't even know he was being stalked until the tiny princesses stood before him, both giving him their best big blue puppy eyes. Like all fathers with daughters, he knew exactly what was going on. These two wanted something and were buttering him up for it.  
  
"Killin...we're bored," Bra quite plainly stated as though she expected that to cover everything and Krillin to solve the problem she had so eloquently stated.  
  
"Bored, eh?" Krillin chuckled humorously. "Well, Marron's supposed to be watching you two. Why don't you go tell her and make her entertain you?"  
  
"We can't," Pan pouted, joining Bra in her manipulation. "She's 'sleep."  
  
"Oh...I see," Krillin commented. "So...what exactly were you hoping I could do?" he finally dared to ask.  
  
"Could we p'ay with you? Pwease," Bra begged as she batted her eyes adorably, Pan following suite. "Pweeeease," the dark haired chibi echoed.  
  
As Krillin's eyes moved from one sweet, begging face to the other, he felt his resolution and hesitations melting away. Sure these two were Saiyan girls. Sure they could be holy terrors at times. Sure they used people all the time to get what they wanted, which many times was just to see someone else get in trouble. But they were just so darned cute! Heck, not even Vegeta himself could withstand a joint attack from his little princess and the spawn of Kakkarot's spawn.  
  
"Well...I don't see why not," Krillin finally answered, giving into the fatherly instincts within him. It had been so long since Marron had been that age. Those were the good ole days when she would just follow her daddy around the house, worshipping his every move. Maybe allowing Pan and Bra to hang around would be similar. They were all three little girls after all.  
  
At Krillin's words, both girls' faces changed instantly as they grinned happily. "Yay! Thank you K'illin!" Bra cheered as she quickly climbed up on Krillin's left knee, Pan scrambling onto the other. Two sweet, angelic faces, peered up at Krillin's, blinking expectantly.  
  
And they blinked expectantly.  
  
And they blinked.  
  
Blink.  
  
"So...what do you want to do?" Krillin finally broke the thick silence.  
  
Bra blinked at Krillin again before simply shrugging. "I don't know."  
  
"Me either," Pan added.  
  
Krillin picked up the remote and began surfing through the channels on the television for a children's program they might be interested in that he might not mind too terribly much. Having no luck, he sighed in frustration and hit the power button. "Well...do you..." Krillin thought for a moment. "Do either of you know any good songs you could sing for me?" he asked quickly, remembering how Marron had always loved performing for her father when she was a child.  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other, having a silent conversation through their expressions before simultaneously turning back to Krillin.  
  
"We both know a good one that's lots fun," Bra spoke.  
  
"Would you like to hear?" Pan finished with a question.  
  
Unsure how to take this, Krillin nodded. "That was the general idea when I asked you to sing, ladies."  
  
"A'right," Bra grinned to Pan as an uneasy feeling began to settle in Krillin's stomach. He would have to remember that tuna more than a week old in the refrigerator is not something one should eat, but should toss rather than scarf.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the duet began with Pan singing the melody while Bra broke off on her own, mimicking the R&B singers she had heard on the radio. "Because I taste like a booger (Like a booger), but I look like worm (Oh, like a worm)." The song came to life in two girlie voices.  
  
Krillin's eyes widened in wonder as he recognized this childhood song he had learned in his home village before setting out to become the world's greatest human martial artist. How had these two learned it to begin with? It had been years since Krillin had even thought about it. In fact, the last time he had attempted to sing it was when he had taught it to...Gohan. That's right! He had taught Gohan that song years ago when he was baby- sitting to keep the boy out of trouble. It then seemed only natural that his daughter would learn the song too. Then again, as much trouble as he had heard Goku and Gohan had gotten in for singing it the first time, he doubted very much it had been Gohan to pass on this bit of his village's traditions. So, who could it have been?  
  
While fondly pondering who was keeping the spirit of his people alive, the girls in the midst of their fourth round, a loud banging noise caught everyone's attention, causing their heads to spin to see what was going on.  
  
Turning toward one of the two doors on the wall behind Krillin, leading into a extension Krillin had built on a few years ago, three pairs of eyes blinked in completely bewilderment at the sight before their eyes.  
  
Standing in the doorway stood a soaking wet Android 18, a fluffy sunbeam towel covering her bareness, her eyes narrowed slits as she breathed heavily, obviously peeved. "What is the meaning of this?!" she roared, sounding just as terrifying as she had all those years ago when she and her brother had been reeking havoc on the entire planet.  
  
"We...we were singin' our song for Mr. K'illin," Bra stuttered. Even she was obviously intimidated by the furious android. Not that Krillin could much blame her. His wife was...well, horrifying when she was angry.  
  
18's eyes turned to the girls as she bared her teeth, preparing to say something.  
  
Just as 18 opened her mouth to let the girls have it, Marron rushed in. "Bra! Pan! There you two are! I just dozed off for a minute and you were gone! I was so worried! I searched all over and couldn't find you! Then when I heard Mom yell, I figured out where you were!" she quickly called out as she tried to catch her breath on the way over to gather both girls into her embrace, cuddling them tightly to her bosom, glad they were still alive.  
  
"Uh...honey...you might want to get them on out of here and back to the beach," Krillin hesitantly suggested, quickly glancing at 18, hoping to give Marron the hint.  
  
"Oh, I see," Marron replied. "I'm sorry they were a bother. I promise I'll watch them better now." She quickly apologized before pecking her father's cheek, and with a girl on each hip, she was gone, closing the door behind her.  
  
Taking a deep, courage granting breath of oxygen, Krillin turned to look at his wife again.  
  
18, still seething with anger, simply glared at him before speaking. "I can't believe you taught them that song after I told you years ago that I never wanted to hear it again. I didn't want our daughter singing it, and I don't want to hear it from those Saiyan brats. I HATE that song!" She took a moment to cool her jets before deciding her next course of action.  
  
"I'm going back to my bath now, unless you have anymore interruptions planned," 18 stated, turning back toward the bathroom, reaching for the door to close behind her.  
  
"Man did I get lucky," Krillin muttered under his breath. "I'm glad she took it so well." He chuckled lightly, trying to ease his tension with humor, as is his way. "I didn't even get cut off."  
  
"That's what you think," the beautiful android simply stated just before the sound of the door's closing ended all attempts at further conversation.  
  
"Aw, man!" Krillin pouted. It was going to be a long, cold night tonight.  
  
And finally, the lesson to this entire crazy fic: *shrug* I don't know. Does there have to be a lesson or point? That's what I thought.  
  
A/N: So, I guess that's the end of our little adventure in song. It's been a good one, and I hope you enjoyed the trip as much as I did. Those mischievous little Saiyans.... *shakes head* See ya around. ^_^ 


End file.
